degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*lalala~leesa*/EclareFanfictionyouknowyoucantgetenough chapter 3
'Clare pov:' Clare just getting done going through the metal detectors when she saw Alli, it looked like she was about to cry. Clare walked over. ' "Hey Alli whats wrong?" Clare asked ' ' "I just talked to drew" Alli took a deep breath then let it out' ' "What did he say?"' ' "If i would give him another chance but no im not one strike your out so im going to start fresh this semester" Alli said with a smile' ' "What do you mean?"' ' "Clare i can wear the same clothes i wear at home, i dont have to hide that i have a boyfriend cause i dont anymore but i dont have to live a double life anymore" Alli looked releived.' ' "Well thats good i guess"Clare didnt know what else to say she was still thinking about this morning' ' "Yupp and i saw you talking to Eli across the street like 10 mins ago soo what happend?" Alli asked looking intrested' ' "He wanted to know why i was ignoring him" Clare looked away' ' "Wait your talking to him now?" Clare looked up at Alli when she said that' ' "No not yet why do u think im talking to him again?" Clare wondered ' ' "You said and i quote ''"why i was ignoring him" oh well anyways what did you tell him?"' ' "I just said because I don't know what I want to say to him and I don't know how I feel but yeah that's all I said and I walked away now enough about me and Eli let go put our backpacks in our lockers" Clare and Alli walked to Clares locker when they got there Clare opened it and stuffed her bag in it and looked for what books she needed when Adam walked up.' ' "Hey Clare, hey Alli im sorry about what drew did" Adam did look sorry''' ' "Its fine lets not bring it up again okay" Alli said looking tired of people saying sorry for what happend' ' "well i have to go to my locker ill se you guys later okay bye" Alli walked away' ' "Okay bye Alli" Adam called after Alli "So Clare whats new?"' ' "Nothing much really my parents are fighting still but now its like thats all they do" Clare said feeling a little sad' ' "Oh im sorry i hope things get better soon" Adam said while getting his phone out and started texting. Clare got a little suspisous' ' "Who are you texting?" Clare couldn't take it she had to know it was just weird timing to text someone' ' "Ummm....Drew" Adam said looking a little paniced' ' "Adam your lying" Clare said then quickly snatched his phone and read the last message sent' ' "ELI IS HAVING YOU KEEP TABS ON ME!!!!!!!!" Adams eyes were big. Clare was mad at Eli and Adam, she gave Adam his phone back and started walking way then stoped and turned to Adam' ' "Tell Eli im walking away and im mad" Then she turned and walked to class mad.' 'Eli pov:' ' ''Buzzzz......Buzzzz......Buzzzz ''Eli checked his phone it was Adam' Adam: Eli Clare knows ur having me keep tabs on her shes really mad Eli: How did she find out? Adam: when she told me about her parents fighting and i txted you telling u i guess she got suspious Eli: Gah Adam you have to be more sneekey well forget that plan to Adam: okay well then ill talk to u l8er Eli: okay bye ' ' "What am i going to do Clares never going to talk to me now" Eli said out loud to him self then flopped down on his bed ''' '''Eli's dad walked in two Eli's room "Hey why do you look so sad you should be happy that your not in school" Eli's dad said leaning against the door frame "Its Clare she wasnt mad at me she just wasn't talking to me but now she's mad at me like really mad" Eli said then put the pilliow over his head "What did you do to get someone that mad then?" Eli's dad asked "I was keeping tabs on her and then my spy got caught by her" Eli said with the pilliow still over his head "Why would you do something like that?" Eli's dad had huge eyes "Cause I like her alot and I want to make sure she's okay and if I didn't i wouldnt know that her parents are still fighting and it more often then before"Eli looked at his dad "Hmmm.... Eli you need to fix it" Eli's dad sat down on a chair my Eli's desk "I know but I dont know how" Eli bit his lip "How about you text her and invite her over after school so you can talk" Eli's dad suggusted "She wont text me back" "Just try or I'll call her" Eli's dad was serious "Noo I'll try hold on" Eli picked up his phone Eli: clare we need to talk can you come over to my house after school? ' ' They waited for 5 mins no reply "See dad she wont answer me I dont know what to do" Eli put the pillow over his head again "Just wait maby she will reply" As soon as his dad said that Eli's phone went off Clare: idk im still really mad and idk if i can see you and not yell but yeah we do need to talk but idk when anymore Eli read the text to his dad "At lest she replyed to you and now you know she's not ignoring you anymore" His dad had a point "I guess your right well then im going back to bed I don't want to think about it anymore" "Okay then i have to get ready for work bye" as soon as Eli's dad walked out he texted clare back ' 'Clare pov: Buzzzz... Buzzzz Clare checked her phone under her desk it was a text from Eli' Eli: Okay im sorry i guess ill talk to u later ' ' Clare thought about everything that happend and decide that she would never be able to talk to Eli if she kept avoiding him so she had to do it soon or she would never do it. She looked at the clock the bell was about to ring, she decided to skip the rest of the day and go talk to Eli at his house. ''RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.... ''the bell made Clare jump she got her things and went to her locker and got her bag and quickly walked out the schools doors before she got caught. Eli lived about 5 blocks from the school Clare tried to think about what she was going to say but before she knew it she was at his house. Clare hisitated before knocking but as soon as she was about to hit it the door opened and a man walked out and in to Clare. "oh my gosh im sooo sorry are you okay?" the man asked "yeah im fine don't worry about it" Clare's cheeks turned red "soooo do you need something then?" ' '"ummmm" Clare didnt know what to say ' '"well?" the man looked at her like she was crazy because she didnt say anything "I wanted to know if Eli is here" Clare finally spit out "oh yeah he's here but he just went back to bed do you" the man leaned against the door bell Clare new he was getting Eli so she quickly interupted him "No its okay i just wanted to talk to him but ill just go then" Clare turned and started to walking, she heard the door open and hoped it was just then man "Clare?!?!" Clare turned around it was Eli he looked so confused on why she was here "Ummm hey i heard you were sleeping ill just come back later" Clare said looking down ' '"No its fine you want to come in?" Clare looked at Eli he had a hopefull expression on his face ' '"Sure okay" Clare turned and walked back to the door where Eli and the man was standing "So your Clare huh Im Eli's dad" Clare looked between the Eli and his dad they didnt really look alike ' '"Oh hi" Clare said trying to be polite "Well i gotta get to work bye Eli bye Clare" Eli's dad walked off "Bye" Clare and Eli said simotamisly then Eli looked at Clare who was still standing outside "Well are you going to come in?" Eli asked "Yeah" Clare walked in the house. ''' ''Well tell me what you think and any ideas for next chapter are really apercatied. i thought about leave you guys in suspens would be good okay ill write more either tomorrow or wensday okay bye then Category:Blog posts